The Secret Room
by pegasus5406
Summary: What would you do if the ones you thought of as family left you or turned you away and you had a sadistic Vampire hunting you down. Well Jasper has one hell of an idea... come join me in reading this one shot and find out what Jasper does to send a sadistic Vampire to her death without lifting a finger to hurt her. rated M for language. Jasper and Bella. Enjoy...huggs


The Secret Room

O/S

Pairing: Jasper and Bella

Done in the third person point of view.

Rated M: for language.

I must apologize, this wasn't beta-ed, so plead forgive any mistakes you may find…thanks.

* * *

After the disaster of the party for Bella's eighteenth birthday, Edward decided they were going to leave Forks and Bella behind for her own good. Emmett argued along with Jasper, telling the family that it wasn't a good idea to leave Bella to her own protection. Jasper knew the redhead would find her sooner or later and he definitely didn't want to leave her alone to defend herself, a human, against a crazed vampire.

Of course Emmett had his own selfish reason for not leaving Bella. Oh he wanted her safe, but she was also like a little sister to him and he hated the thought of leaving her behind, but in the end he accepted the ruling with Rosalie's help and decided to join the family.

Jasper didn't know Bella all that well, but he knew that they should have taken the redhead out back when they killed James. He knew how a mated vampire would never stop until she had found who killed her mate and revenge his death, and told Edward so, but he made the family think that it was only in her desperation of loss and heartbreak that she spoke of revenge. He continued to tell the family that she would soon get over it and be on her way to find the next depraved vampire she laid eyes on to mate with.

Jasper looked at him as if he had lost his mind. What did Edward know of love and heartbreak? He was seventeen years old for god sake, and even if he did live for over a hundred years, he still hadn't found love or loss of such.

How dare he pretend to know more than he did and how dare Carlisle believe Edward in this matter? Oh, Jasper knew Edward was Carlisle's first companion. He was with him for years before he met and turned Esme. Jasper knew Carlisle was smarter than this, Jasper had seen Edward do this many time, only for Carlisle to give in to him, over and over again.

Jasper was tired of Carlisle burying his head in the sand when it came to Edward. He spoilt that boy rotten, always giving him his way. Couldn't he see it was hurting the boy more than helping him? Jasper thought.

And it didn't stop there… no… the family blamed Jasper for them having to leave Forks, especially Alice. She couldn't believe that he once again had slip and in this case ruined her party. Not once saying anything about how hurt Bella was with the ordeal. She was more worried about the damn party than Bella's feelings.

Alice told Jasper that she had, had enough of his slip ups. She told him that if he loved her as he claimed he did he would have tried harder and that she was done. Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing and it wasn't long after that, that the family stood around Alice, as she told him he wasn't welcome to join them. She didn't care where he went, but it wouldn't be with them.

Jasper was shocked in hearing Alice's words. He still couldn't believe what Alice had said. The family looked around the room as Jasper laid eyes on each of them waiting for them to depute what Alice had just said, but not one defied her. Jasper nodded his head knowing he was banned from the family and retired to his new room. He had taken another room in the house that joined with his library.

The next morning Jasper heard the sounds of many car doors slamming and they're engines roar to life. He stood at the window and watched as they drove down the long driveway as they left the house. When he went down stairs, he noticed how quite the large house was, he looked around and sighed loudly. He felt so alone and he felt kind of angry that he had allowed himself to get so deep into this families lives.

He knew it was partly his fault for letting Alice control every aspect of his life and thought that he wasn't much different than Carlisle. He had let Alice control his life as much as Carlisle allowed Edward to control his families.

Jasper began thinking of Peter, and how he tried to tell him what he was getting himself into, but he never listened to his brother. He was sure once Peter found out about this he would never hear the end of it, and he would deserve ever bit of it. Now he'd wished he had listened to his brother and went to live with them and followed their way of live. He knew he wouldn't be in this situation if he had just listened.

Jasper wondered through the quiet house wondering where he would go next. He definitely didn't want to stay in this monstrosity of a house, besides it still belonged to the Cullen's. As he tried to decide where to go he noticed they had covered all the furniture with white sheets and there was a note lying on the counter leading into the kitchen. He reached over and picked it up and began reading it.

**Jasper**

**I'm sorry about how things worked out.**

**Please shut the metal shutter and lock up when you leave.**

**I wish you well.**

**Carlisle.**

Jasper sighed, and went to his room and pack what little belonged to him. He never relied on the Cullen's for material things. Alice bought and made sure he wore clothing that reflexed what she thought best for the family. He reached in the back of the closet where he hid a bag with some of his older clothes he wore before he got with Alice.

As he opened the bag he noticed a few of his clothes had withered to a point that they fell apart with just a touch from his hands. He did however find a pair of jeans and a thick button down plaid shirt that still was in pretty good shape. He realized he would have to go shopping to replenish his wardrobe if he expected to stay cover, and it would have to be soon.

He reached back into the bag and pulled out his old Stetson cowboy hat. He placed it on his head and looked across the room at the mirror that hung on the wall above the dresser looking at himself as a huge smile graced his lips. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed wearing that hat, as he reached back into the bag and pulled out his snakeskin boots that was buried deep in the bottom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and slipped them on his feet and he felt as though he was a new man in just placing the hat and boots on his body. His confidence returned and he found he didn't need the company of the stuck up Cullen's any longer. He started making decision, as they flashed through his head, as he finished packing what little he had and took them downstairs and began his last minute chores he had to do before leaving.

He went around shutting the metal shutters leaving the one at the door open. He was glad to be leaving this place, and he was tired of living this life. The Cullen's might be ashamed of being a vampire, but he wasn't, he may not go back to the way he was while with Maria, but he was definitely going to act like the vampire he knew he was. He knew he had to leave this place, but something told him that he had to wait a while first.

He went back to his room as he stared at the room. Jasper's mind was working over-time, as he continued to derive a plan. He didn't understand why he was going to do this, but something told him he must. He went to Carlisle study and rummaged through his stuff and found the plans for the building of this house that Esme kept in a draw in Carlisle's office. After going back to his room he spread the plans out on his bed, and studied them, as if they were battle plans.

Once he found his new room and his library on the draft he finally found what he was looking for. (In a lot of houses that are built there are spaces, not eaten up by a room or a closet.) Jasper found just a place in between his room and the library. It was actually a lot of space. When Esme built this house it was before she went to school to be an architect, oh she knew what she was doing before that, but school taught her to eat up those types of spaces that she didn't do with this house. Jasper smiled after finding this and headed off to the lumber mill to get what he needed.

After returning he busted through a wall in his closet and stepped onto a floor joist as he looked around the empty space. 'Yes,' this will do he thought as he went to work laying the floor first. He was surprised when his phone rang, finding it to be his brother. He sighed not ready to hear the 'I told you so' from Peter, but answered it anyway.

Jasper was surprised when Peter expressed his deepest sympathy for how the Cullen's treated him, and not giving him grief for not listening to him, and he also told him he had heard of a product that would sound proof the room he was working on even against vampire's sensitive hearing.

Jasper was once again in awe of the abilities his brother held and always knew what he needed at the time, as he had done throughout all the years he has known him and his mate Charlotte. Jasper thanked him and told him he would meet up with him as soon as this project was finished.

Jasper finished the room in record time. He placed two iron doors, one led to the library's closet and the other to the closet in his newly acquired room. He covered them with a fake panel that couldn't be seen even with vampire eyes and only he knew the secret of how to move said panel, as to enter the secret room. He still didn't know why it was so important to build this room, but he was sure his demon did and that was good enough for him. His demon had never let him down before and he was sure he wouldn't this time either. He would find out in time what this was all about. He knew all he had to do was wait to see how this all played out.

He placed a Queen Size bed with side tables and a chair that sat beside the shelf he built to store books, just encase he would be stuck here for some time. The room had plenty of light as he put lamps on both side tables and one on the table next to the chair. He also hung a pole at one end of the room to place clothing just encase, and drug one of the dressers from his old room in as well. He also placed a small refrigerator in the room and plugged it in after going to Carlisle stash of bagged blood and filled it full of the crimson substance.

After adding accessories such as rugs and sheet, blanket ECT. He stood and looked around at his work waiting to see if his demon wanted anything else done, but after a while he felt satisfied and locked up his secret room. He grabbed his bag and walked out the house through the front entry door pulling the last shutter closed and locked it in place. He put the key on his key chain along with the keys to his secret room and climbed into his truck and made his way to his brother's house in Montana.

Peter and Char were happy to see Jasper, he wasn't allowed to spend much time with them due to the fact they were human drinkers and the Cullen's never liked them much. They thought they would be a burden to Jasper and his fight to give up their diet and feed solely on animal's blood. They never really gave him the credit he was due, they never realized that Jasper carried the bloodlust of the entire family along with his own, and that infuriated Peter and Char, and they were happy that he was finally away from the Cullen's, especially Alice.

They knew he could do much better. Jasper looked at Peter and could tell that his brother knew more than he was saying, and confronted him on it. Peter only gave him a wide smile, as he told him 'he didn't know what he was talking about,' Jasper wondered if it had to do with what he had built at the Cullen mansion only a few days ago.

This stayed in the back of Jasper's mind as he went on with his life, while living with his brother and his wife. He was back to his natural diet, but only drank from criminals and those who were close to death.

It had been months since he left Forks. He thought a lot of the little human girl and wondered if she was okay. He hoped rather than believed that James's mate stayed away from the beautiful human girl that Edward claimed was his mate. He also knew that it wasn't true and that if she truly was his mate he could never leave her as he did. Another blip Carlisle let slide, which angered Jasper further.

After feeding alone one day and walking back to his brother's house, something was nudging Jasper in the back of his mind. He felt it was important, but couldn't figure out what it was. Sure he was upset with the Cullen's and how they left a defenseless human girl behind to fend for her-self.

He knew that the wolves, one being Isabella's best friend would protect her, but he wasn't sure he would be able to be with her and protect her all the time, and that worried Jasper. He still felt there was something else he should be doing. It nagged and nagged at his senses.

He even wondered if it was his demon trying to tell him something, but was afraid to set him free not knowing what he would do. He could kill someone out in the open, and then where would they be?

After returning to the house, Peter met him on the front porch. With one look Jasper could see something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong Peter?" he asked grabbing Peter shoulders as he stared deep into Peter eyes.

"You have to go back to the Cullen's and you have to go now. You must hurry or you'll be too late," Peter urged. Jasper knew Peter well enough to not question anything he said and in a flash he took off running headed for the one place he never wanted to see again.

He didn't even asked why he was going to the Cullen's house. He only knew it was a life or death situation. This brought back what he was sensing earlier and knew without a doubt something was wrong and he also wondered if it had to do with the secret room he had built. He guessed he was just going to get there as fast as he could and find out for himself.

It only took Jasper a few hours to get to where he was going. He slowed when he got a mile from the Cullen's mansion. He was correct in believing that the wolves would protect Isabella for their scent was all over the woods behind her house.

He also realized at the moment that his assumption about Victoria was right. She had tried to get to Isabella and kill her for her scent was intertwined with the wolves. Jasper growled at the thought of Isabella being in danger. He wanted to rip Edward and Carlisle into small pieces and burn them to ash.

He wondered why he felt so protective of this human girl. Was it just that the Cullen's left her to defend for herself, or was it more? He had never worried much about any other humans before, why was this one so special?" he asked himself. Was it because she had been around the Cullen family so long that he felt a kinship to her? No…that wasn't it, but he knew he had to put this behind him for now and find out what the hell was going on here.

He inched closer to the mansion staying downwind so as to not be noticed. He heard the chuckling of Victoria and she stood over something laying at her feet in the back yard. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know it was Isabella and she was close to death. He could hear her heart skip a beat now and then and could hear her blood bubbling as it filled her lungs.

Victoria had finally gotten to her and Jasper was sure she was going to torture her more than she had already done. He figured Victoria brought Isabella here to the Cullen's house to make them watch, as she killed her. Jasper was livid, his crimson eyes burned like fire in rage. He wanted nothing more than to rip her into pieces and burn her to ash, but he had to save Isabella before he could do anything. Jasper put his mind to work, as he began to work out the possibilities.

The first thing Jasper noticed was the smell of a number of vampires in the distance. He had been around enough of them to know that they were new bourns. Victoria had made an army of new bourns which told him that indeed the wolves had kept her at bay for all these months, but where are they now? He wondered.

Jasper knew he had to get into the house without being seen. He also realized why he was led to build the secret room. It was so he could hide with Isabella to keep her safe. His demon knew he wouldn't be able to take on Victoria and her army of new bourns, so he led Jasper to build this room. What better way to do just that in a hidden room lined with a product that not even vampires could hear through.

With knowing what he need to do he flew like a flash to the door taking out his key and unlocking the iron shutter carefully pulling it aside as to make no noise. He open the front door and pulled the shutter closed somewhat, just encase he would have to get out in a hurry.

He closed the front door just as quietly and made his way to his room. He slid open the hidden barrier and unlocked the metal door and entered. He checked to make sure the small refrigerator that he had placed there months ago was stocked with enough blood just encase they would be there for a while. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the microwave oven and dashed back to the room and placed it on top of the small refrigerator and plugged it in and looked around the room to see if he had forgotten anything. Satisfied with everything, he made his way back down stairs and quietly moved towards the back door opening it softly.

Jasper realized that Isabella was closed to death and knew changing her was his only option. With Carlisle not being here to asses her injuries he would have to do the next best thing and letting her die was not an option for him. For why he felt this way he didn't know at the moment, but he still had much to do and would think on that later.

He heard Victoria wale with the first smell of the wolves as they approached. He never thought he would be so glad to smell the grotesque smell of the wolves and he thanked the Gods for their appearance and timing. He unlocked the outer iron shutter and moved it to the side slightly and saw Victoria walking away from Isabella screaming for the new bourns to attack.

In that second Jasper ran to the back patio and grabbed Isabella and ran to the secret room. He didn't bother closing the shutter or the door as he sped to the room and placed Isabella on the bed. He turned and slid the secret panel into place so no one would find them and closed and locked the metal door placing a sheet of the silent proof panel over the door.

With that done, he took in a deep breath and turned back to Isabella. He flipped on the lights and grabbed a clean cloth and poor some water into a bowl and sat down beside her. He cleaned her face and listened carefully for her heartbeat. It was barely beating and Jasper hoped he wasn't too late. He leaned down and whispered to Isabella.

"I'm so sorry Isabella," he proclaimed as he leaned into her neck and gave her the first of many bites, pushing as much venom into her as possible. The last bite was over her heart, for he listened to her heart after finishing with the other bites and worried the venom wouldn't get to her heart in time.

After a few minutes and Jasper praying it worked her heart began to beat faster and stronger. "Thank you," Jasper whispered to no one in particular as he set out to clean her up and wait out the three days for her to rise. He did change her clothes knowing she would be upset, but he couldn't let her lay in torn bloody and dirty clothes for the next few days. She would just have to understand.

After finishing and deciding there was nothing much left to do, Jasper grabbed one of his civil war books sat back in the chair to read and wait out the time remaining days. After reading the same line twenty times he decided it wasn't working and laid the book aside and closed his eyes and listened. He found it interesting that he didn't hear a thing, but the ringing silence and the soft heart beat from the bed where Isabella lay.

He wondered if the war was still going on around the Cullen property and if they had made their way into the house. But with the sound proof panels against the walls he couldn't hear a damn thing. He thought once about removing one to see if they were still out there, but though against it, as he feared Isabella might choose that time to let out a scream and he didn't want their presences to be known.

That also brought up a question to his mind of why Isabella wasn't screaming. He had been around a number of new bourns and they always screamed with the burning of the change. But Isabella made no noise what-so-ever. He knew she was burning for he could hear her heartbeat and could feel how much pain she was in as the venom coursed through her veins, but she kept quiet. How remarkable she was, he thought as he walked over and sat by her on the bed.

He looked upon her beautiful face and moved his hand over her forehead to move a straggling hair that lay there. He ran his fingers through her hair as he told her it will be alright and that he was there for her. He had never sat down and talked to Isabella while she spent time at the Cullen's house, but admired her from another room. He had felt how caring and nurturing she was. He felt how she loved Edward, Alice and the rest of the family. He even thought she cared about him a little. He also felt her independent way she had about her, something that Edward and Alice constantly tried to take from her.

Jasper wondered why she would even care about the pair of vampires who did this to her and was so forgiving to them, but with feeling how caring she was he could see why she felt the way she did…not that it was right. He made up his mind that if Isabella agreed he would take her to meet Peter and Char and away from this place. It was for sure she couldn't be around her father any longer and hopefully she will understand and let him help her.

Jasper picked up her hand, and in using his thumbs softly drew lines on the back of her hand to comfort her, but as he did he felt a tingling run through his body and wondered if she felt the same thing.

He was in shock at first, and it was then he realized that he had been close to Isabella who was covered in her own sweet smelling blood that he couldn't resist months ago, and was why he stayed away from her, but realized that it hadn't bother him one bit. He didn't even feel that burn in the back of his throat when he carried her in. Was it due to his needing to make her safe and didn't think about the blood that covered her body?

No…he was a vampire, no matter what he was doing he would have felt that kind of burn. He sat and thought about this for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion, and that conclusion was hammering away inside him in demon form. His demon was growling before Jasper touched her hand, and, as he sought out his demon after touching Isabella, he felt his demon was sedated, he was almost purring inside him with touching her hand.

"But she's Edward's mate…or supposedly," he said rolling his eyes realizing she was no such thing. Jasper knew Edward only wanted her for her blood and Alice wanted Edward happy and would say and do anything to make that happen, sometimes he wondered if Edward and Alice weren't mated for the way they held each other in such high esteem.

Jasper knew he wasn't Alice's mate, but found it easier to have the companionship of a woman by his side to get through his eternity. But could it be possible that all this time Isabella was his mate? With just thinking such a thing his dead heart sputtered. He brought her hand to his lips and softly gave it a kiss as he felt the same soft tingle hit his lips.

"Awe Isabella, you are meant for me," he replied with a small smile on his lips. "I will care for you Isabella and I will not let anyone ever hurt you again," Jasper promised as he leaned down and placed another soft kiss on her forehead. He laid down next to her and held her close hoping that his cool body would help ward off the burning under her skin. He heard her sigh, as she snuggled closer to him, proving that she did feel something for him even in her subconscious.

Jasper hardly moved from Isabella as she lay burning through the change. It was coming upon the third day and Jasper couldn't help but wonder if the fighting was all over. He forced himself to stay by Isabella's side until she rose from her change not wanting to cause her anymore pain than she had or has been in since the Cullen's left and for her laying here burning through the change.

Finally, Jasper heard her heart speed up, and he knew it was almost time for her to open her beautiful eyes to her new world as a vampire. This was something she wanted since meeting Edward and Jasper only hoped she still wanted this and chose to be with him and journey to the Whitlock's, his coven and families home.

He moved away from the bed careful not the giggle her around too much and stood at the end of the bed. He heard her heart sputter once again as she arched her back off the bed and drop back on the mattress as her heart stopped beating for the last time. He dropped his head in a submissive stance, letting her know he meant her no harm. Jasper knew that new bourns acted in different ways and he had no idea how Isabella would act once she opened her eyes.

He kept his head down and looked through his eye lashes keeping an eye on her, as she sat up on the bed. He saw her look at him and forced his eyes on the floor to see how she reacted.

"Jasper?" she said in a sing-song voice that sounded like the best sounding bells that he had ever heard chiming. He brought his head up and smiled at Bella and nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he slowly inched his way to her side. She looked around the room before she said anything and then looked at him once again.

"Yes, I guess…where am I?" she asked in confusion while swinging he legs over the side of the bed and standing before him laying her hands on his chest. Jasper felt the tingling again as did Isabella, as she looked into his eyes and smiled. "You feel normal to me," she replied, before Jasper said anything.

"Isabella, what do you remember?" he asked, as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Um…" she said then her eyes went wide as she yelled. "Victoria," she grabbed Jasper and laid her head on his chest and sobbed relentlessly. Jasper held her close and rubbed her back to comfort her, but wondered why she was crying so severely.

"Isabella, look at me please," he said as she raised her head to look at Jasper. It broke his dead heart with the look she gave him. "Why are you crying so hard darlin'?" he continued in his sweet southern accent.

"Oh Jasper, she killed Charlie and brought me to the Cullen's, she wanted to kill me in front of them, but was angry because they weren't here to watch," she answered.

"Oh Isabella, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I don't know what happened after I grabbed you, because I brought you here, you were nearly dead. I bit you, but I wasn't sure it would work at first you were so far gone, and I couldn't leave you alone while you changed," he said. She looked at Jasper in surprise.

"So I am a vampire now?" she asked.

"Yes, darlin', I'm sorry, but there was no other choice," He explained.

"Jasper, please don't be sorry, I'm glad you did it, but where am I she asked again.

Jasper explained everything to Isabella, about the room and his feelings as well as his thoughts of them being mates. He told her of how the Cullen's left him and told him he was no longer welcome in their family. He was surprised at how mad she became in hearing how they treated him, so much so that he had to calm her down before she tore the room apart, and he couldn't let that happen encase someone was still around.

After explaining everything Jasper could think of to Isabella, he knew it was time to venture out of the room. He told her to be silent while he opened the door and slid the secret panel back. He stood completely still as he listened for any noise what-so-ever. When he was completely sure no one was around he told Isabella to stay put while he surveyed the house.

Jasper stepped out into his room and saw that someone had completely destroyed it; nothing stood the way he left it. He walked to the door and stepped out into the hall and found it the same as his room. He felt someone behind him and turned sharply to find Isabella who grabbed the back of his shirt. He put his finger to his lips telling her not to make a sound as the ventured further into the house.

They found the house in the same disarray as his room and hall. Nothing was left untouched. It looked as though the war had taken place in the house. Big gaping holes stood in more than one wall. The glass windows shattered and covered the floor. Edward's piano was in pieces, the brick fireplace was missing more than one brick and it looked as though it collapsed on itself.

Jasper went to one of the holes in the wall and glance out and surveyed the grounds, he didn't hear or see anything, only the song of birds and the chirping crickets. It was dark, but he could see everything with his vampire eyes.

"What happen, Jasper?" Isabella asked. Jasper shook his head and pulled Isabella to his chest. He explained that the wolves had showed up shortly after he arrived and it looked as though they had a war, but neither, Jasper or Isabella knew who won, and Jasper didn't really care. All he knew was they needed to get the hell out of there so he could keep Isabella safe.

Jasper and Isabella left what was left of the Cullen home and headed towards her house to grab whatever she wanted to keep as a memory or importance to her, but found a gaping hole in the lot where her house used to sit. Isabella stood looking in shock at what was or I should say wasn't in front of her.

Jasper tried to explain what could have happened to the house to Isabella, that if Victoria killed her dad that the wolves probably burnt it to the ground to cover up the supernatural involvement in what happened. Isabella understood and they headed towards Montana to live out the rest of their eternity.

They learned years later that Victoria and her new bourn army was killed, it seemed the Volturi stepped in and killed all the vampires and even though Caius wanted to kill the were-wolves, Aro stopped him telling him they weren't were-wolves as he knew them, but shifters who choice the shape of wolves to change into.

Aro contacted Carlisle and told him of what transpired on his property and that they learned of Isabella, but she had vanished. They told them whether she lived or not was unknown, but she was presumed dead by human aspects. Aro took Edward and Alice for punishment in breaking their most sacred law to serve on his guard for the next fifty years. Of course Carlisle disagreed with the sentence and was threatened to be disassembled and burnt and Aro would still take the pair of vampires with him and was told to make his choice. Of course Carlisle agreed and Aro got his prize.

Esme rebuilt her home there in Forks, and as far as anyone knows they never did find that secret room.

The end.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know…hugs.


End file.
